


His Voicemails

by GlaciaCrystal



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentions of STARISH only, Only mentions of Kutobuki Reiji, Post-Canon?, Post-Relationship, no happy ending, sorry if characters are ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaciaCrystal/pseuds/GlaciaCrystal
Summary: Tokiya's often busy so what kind of messages does Otoya leave behind?
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	His Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic lol...I don't usually write things with actual canon characters so I'm not sure if the characters are ooc or not~ Please tell me if they are. 
> 
> Original Prompt: "A story that is written entirely through messages left on an answering machine."

_[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
April 4th, 8:16 PM  
“Hey Tokiya! I reeeeally really miss you so come home soon, okay? Reeeally really miss you, hehe!!”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
April 11th, 3:25 PM  
“What’re you doing right now? I really wanna see you, you know...Oh, but I’m sure you’ll come home soon!! I can’t wait for my gift!!”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
April 12th, 7:32 PM  
“Your gift was reeeally helpful today Tokiya!! You really know me well huh...Hehe, I’m so going to get you an even better present!!”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
May 3rd, 9:25 PM  
“Tokiiiiya!! You promised you were going to come home early today and cuddle with me!! I know you’re busy but you promised you know...Well, make sure you come home soon!! I hope you’re taking care of yourself Tokiya! Have you eaten yet? I hope you did! If you didn’t, I’m going to be reeeally mad at you! See you at home, Tokiya!!”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
May 27th, 8:51 AM  
“Morning Tokiya!! I hope you’re having a good morning over there! I really miss you...I miss your warmth, kisses, hugs...I hope you’re doing great with your photoshoot! Come home soon, okay? Have a good day Tokiya!!”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
June 9th, 3:16 PM  
“Tokiya! Hurry up and come already! Natsuki and Syo-chan are waiting you know! Oh, and make sure you bring your gift! Hurry Tokiya!!”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
June 18th, 9:28 AM  
“Hi Tokiya! ...Um, about last night...I’m really sorry!! I don’t know what came over me...Please come home soon...I miss you a lot so...Let’s talk and make up...Okay? Please call me back.”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
June 19th, 3:17 PM  
“Are you still mad at me Tokiya? ...I’m sorry...I’m really sorry so please...come home already...It’s so lonely here...”  
[Silence]  
“If you don’t want to talk to me...I’ll give you some space but...Please come home...Or at least call me...? Even a text would be fine...I’ll...Leave you alone now. I really miss you...”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
June 28th, 1:01 AM  
“I know you don’t want to talk to me right now...But please come home at least? I’m worried Tokiya...”

[Dialing]

“Hello?”

“...Otoya.”

“...Tokiya...? You’re...You’re okay...! I-I’m so glad...! I was really worried you know!”

[Silence]

“So um...How’re you doing right now? You’re taking care of yourself properly, right? Haha, you better be...” Otoya’s laugh sounded sad. Tokiya could basically see the strained smile on Otoya’s face right now, and the fact that it was him making his lover feel so sad...Pained him.

“I’m fine...” Tokiya takes a deep breath, readying himself to say his next words. “I’m...Going to move out.” 

[Silence]

“What...?” 

“I’m going to move out of there. I...I’m going to come back and gather my stuff soon,” Tokiya forced the words out of his mouth. It was painful. This was going to hurt Otoya and that was painful to think about. 

“But why?! W...We can still fix this! You don’t...” Otoya chokes on his words. “You don’t have to leave me...” 

“...There’s no fixing...What happened Otoya.”

Neither boys say anything, a tense 3 minute silence. “Don’t leave me Tokiya...” Otoya whimpers, sobs beginning to fall from his mouth. “Please...Don’t leave me too...” Hearing Otoya cry hurts. Hearing him beg him not to go pained him.  
With a pained expression, Tokiya says with finality in his voice, “I’m moving out...And there’s no changing my mind.” 

The moment the words leave his mouth, Otoya’s sobs grew louder. Tokiya, pained and heartbroken, says his final goodbye and ‘I love you’, before hanging up.

...

“I’m sorry...” Tokiya says to no one in particular. 

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
June 29th, 8:15 AM  
“Oi, Tokiya, you didn’t actually break up with Otoya, did you?” 

“Ichinose-san...I think you should come back and try talking to Otoya instead of making such a decision. He hasn’t been himself lately.”

“Ichi, what have you done? Get your ass back here and make up with Ikki!”

“Tokiya...Otoya’s been really down since yesterday. Did you really break up with him? Please come back and talk to us.”

“Come back and talk to Otoya Tokiya! He hasn’t been himself since yesterday and even said you were moving out! That’s you breaking up with him right? Come back and talk with him!” 

“Toki-chan...I won’t make you talk to Otoyan but...At least explain to everyone what happened that time, alright?”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
July 6th, 10 PM  
“...Tokiya...I’m really...sorry...Please talk to me...”

July 6th, 10:17 PM  
“Tokiya, I beg you, I just...want to be friends again at least.”

July 6th, 11:01 PM  
“Tokiya...I’m sorry...”

Three voicemails from Otoya...Tokiya couldn’t bring himself to listen to them. His finger hovers over the delete button but he couldn’t do it. Turning his phone off, Tokiya puts his phone away and lies back down onto his bed. He laid there, arm laying across his forehead as he thinks. 

Even though he still goes to all his practice sessions, he has been ignoring Otoya...Even when they work together. It’s affecting their work but...He can’t bring himself to look at Otoya in the eyes anymore.

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
July 16th, 8:27 PM  
“...Tokiya, please meet me at that one cafe we always meet in 2:30 PM tomorrow.”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
July 17th, 5:16 PM  
[Pitter patters of rain can be heard in the background of the message]

“...Tokiya. I’m...Sorry I’ve been bothering you so much...I...”

[Otoya sniffles]

“I still love you so much...”

•••

 _[You’ve reached the voicemail of Ichinose Tokiya. I’m currently busy right now so please leave a message after the beep]_  
_Beep_  
August 6th, 12:00 AM  
“Happy birthday Tokiya! ...I know you don’t want to hear from me but...I wanted to give you my gift regardless...But since you, um, won’t talk to me, I decided I’m going go sing it on voicemail!”

[Otoya takes a deep breath before a melody started playing. Otoya begins to sing a soft and sweet song...His voice cracking at some parts as he starts to cry.]

“I’m sorry...I ruined your present...”

[Another sob escapes from Otoya’s mouth.]

“I...hope you have a happy birthday Tokiya! I...I still love you very much.”

•••

Tokiya listens to the message till the end, a sad smile on his face. “Thank you, Otoya...I love you too...”

Tokiya looks at a picture of him and Otoya, they were so happy...Looking at it hurt. A painful expression crosses his face, tears beginning to form. “I’m sorry Otoya...”

•••  
3 Years Ago, August 6th, 7:15 PM

Otoya was rushing to see Tokiya. He has just found out where Tokiya lived now and he wanted to talk to him. He had a desperate look on his face, panting and gasping for air as he runs and runs.  
As he ran, he didn’t notice the things around him. Running across the street, he didn’t notice the car coming at him. 

_ **[Crash]** _

•••

“Ittoki Otoya died on August 6th at 8:17 PM.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Leave a kudo and comment if you guys want. I hope the characters weren't too ooc and you could tell who's talking. Feel free to contact me on instagram (@misaru_k), twitter (@IcyKitteh [I don't have nots on so it might take me a while, sorry!]), or Discord (Non-Existent#7084)!


End file.
